


But I Love It

by unsp00kable



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Stargirl by The Weeknd and Lana Del Rey, Just a whole lotta gay, Kitchen Sex, Knotting, M/M, Minor Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Smut, almost forgot Makkachin, also did you know gays can’t type or read, eros yuuri, she’s at the groomers, the more you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-10 23:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15959729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: Yuuri and Victor plan a dinner party at their apartment to relax during the skating season. Of course things don’t go as planned, but is that really a bad thing?Inspired by Stargirl by The Weeknd and Lana Del Rey





	But I Love It

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! Writing fics still feels sorta new to me, and I’ve only written a couple of fics with these characters. So, any mistakes are mine and I don’t own any of these characters. 
> 
> I was driving back to Uni which is a long ass trip and Stargirl Interlude by The Weeknd and Lana Del Rey came on and this fic sorta wrote itself. I highly recommend listening to it while they do the diddly doo ;) 
> 
> Russian words Victor uses (thanks Google):  
> Detka-Baby  
> Zoloste- (my) gold
> 
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!! (Not even kidding tell me how I did but pls no hate) :3

It was nearing the end of yet another great skating season for Yuuri and Victor. 

After Yuuri winning silver last season, he trained even harder with Victor as both his coach and competitor. To blow off some steam before the season really starts getting hectic, they invited many of their skating friends over to their St.Petersburg apartment for dinner. This included all of team Russia (minus Yakov and Lilia of course, it is supposed to be relaxing after all), Phichit, and Chris. 

Yuuri and Victor rushed home from practice to prepare for tonight. Yuuri saved time by showering and dressing in a black button down and dark wash jeans at the rink. So Victor hit the shower while Yuuri slipped an apron over his head and began to make his family’s special: pork cutlet bowl. 

Yuuri was a little nervous making the dish for the first time without his mother by his side. It was a simple dish but the Japanese skater wanted it to be perfect. He could tell he was letting off nervous energy through his omega pheromes. Although, one whiff of his alpha straight out of the shower staved off some of his nerves and replaced them with something else.  
To Yuuri, Victor’s scent was like pure ecstasy. He imagined it’s what the deep green Russian Forrest smells like that Victor tells stories of escaping to as a child. This Forrest though was tinged with the slightest hint of mint and something that was purely Victor.  
Towel around his waist with his wet hair slicked back, Victor sauntered over to where the omega was standing behind the stove next to the kitchen island. Yuuri shivered at the slight deepening of the alpha’s scent and his own sweet lavender floral scent. 

“Yuuriiii” Victor purred right into Yuuri’s ear. 

“Oh no you don’t, we have guests coming over and we have to finish getting ready” Yuuri said even though his legs felt like jelly. They still had to set the table, pick up Makkachin from the groomers, and grab some sake along the way.  
“But you look so cute with your little apron on, it makes me want my katsudon.” 

Yuuri should’ve known Victor wouldn’t have given up that easy. To be honest, after being stressed over making a meal as difficult as katsudon, Yuuri did want to relax a little before socializing. He wasn’t about to tell the alpha this though.

Kissing along the omega’s shoulders and neck, knowing these are his fiancé’s weak spots, Victor huffs “They won’t get here until 6:30 it’s only 5:15 we have time.” 

Yuuri gasps and shivers as Victor snakes one hand down the front of Yuuri’s jeans and unbuttons them with the other. Leaning his forehead against the omega’s nape, Victor watched as he begins to grind himself against his lover’s ass. Yuuri can already feel himself start to slick up.  
“I know you’re wet for me detka.”

Yuuri snaps the second those words leave Victors mouth, turning and replacing them with his tongue. The alpha also knows how crazy he drives Yuuri by calling him names like that, especially in Russian. With his back arched like a cat, he ground back on Victor’s dick thinking, two of us can play this game. 

They were both so into each other, turning down the katsudon to a simmer, that they don’t hear Victor’s phone chirping in the bedroom. 

The front of the towel Victor was wearing around his waist was getting heavy from his own leaking cock and Yuuri’s slick. He doesn’t care though as he continues dry fucking Yuuri, surely leaving bruises on his hips from gripping him tightly.

“Oh fuck, Yuuri can I p-please?”

Not knowing what exactly Victor’s asking Yuuri nods quickly anyways knowing anything Victor does feels fantastic. Victor yanks down Yuuri’s jeans and boxers in one go as he gets on his knees. 

Yuuri isn’t left wondering for long on what Victor’s going to do as he spreads him open, licking a straight line right over his dripping hole. 

“Oh fuuuuuuuuckkkkkk,” Yuuri whines pushing his ass out for more. He can’t see his face but the omega just knows Victor is probably wearing a smirk for being able to get Yuuri to gasp like that. 

Victor buries his face in Yuuri’s ass, loving how his lover whimpers his name. His tongue swirled around the omega’s pretty hole making him squirm. The alpha drove Yuuri out of his mind, making obscene slurping noises as he sucked on his rim and fucked him with his tongue.

“You feeling good detka?” Victor asks with coyly as he pushes two fingers in knuckle deep.

“Y-yesss,” Yuuri moans beginning to thrust down on Victors fingers inside him. Hearing Victor’s towel drop on the floor and the sound of him stroking his swollen cock turned Yuuri on even more.

Victor added a third finger along the other two inside the brunette, stretching and prepping him. Having had enough of this game, Yuuri spread his legs even more, bending over the top of the marble island presenting himself, begging for the alpha to take him. 

“Please Victor I want you so bad, I’ve never needed any prep just fuck me.” 

“Zoloste I really want to but-“

Throwing his most Eros expression on his face, knowing it’ll get him what he wants, Yuuri looked back at the silver haired man while fluttering his eyelashes.  
“What, are you afraid your knot will take forever to go down, locking you deep inside of me? “  
Yuuri watched Victor’s dick twitch as he clenched himself tightly around the alpha’s fingers.  
“Or are you afraid I’ll be unable to walk straight in front of the guests after getting my guts rearra-nnhhhgggg!!”

Yuuri couldn’t finish his sentence,eyes rolling back as Victor swiftly pulled out his fingers, burying his cock inside to the hilt in one hard stroke. Not wasting any time that they had left, the alpha started thrusting in hard and fast.

“What was that you were saying sweetheart?” Victor asked in a sweetly sick voice grinning between moans. 

“Vittyaaaaa”

Yuuri was making the prettiest noises from Victor hitting the spot deep inside him. Victor’s rough thrusts was causing him to scratch at the black marble counter top trying to hold on to the edge of the island. He didn’t mind though, with Victor’s arms around him in their kitchen joined like this, he could feel how much they loved each other. Tears nearly came to his eyes as he thought about how lucky he was to have Victor and how much he loved him. 

Through the sounds of their gasps and their moans, the skater couple couldn’t hear the sound of someone angrily knocking on their door. 

*Outside of Victor and Yuuri’s apartment* 

“What the hell is going on Victor told us to be here fifteen minutes ago.” Yurio snarls. 

Winking at Phichit, Chris says nonchalantly, “Hmm maybe he’s enjoying some pork cutlet bowl and can’t come to the door right now.” 

Of course this gets some giggles and some groans from the group of skaters. Knowing how clingy and insatiable Victor and Yuuri are they all have some sort of idea of what’s going on on the other side of the door. Everyone except Yurio, who was too annoyed to catch Chris’ joke. 

“HEH YOU AND THE PIGGY BETTER LEAVE SOME PORK CUTLET BOWL FOR THE REST OF US OLD MAN!” 

Now the group really was laughing, even Georgi as Yurio banged on the door even harder. 

“That’s it,” Yurio growled reaching into his pocket pulling out a set of keys. 

“Wait. You have a key to their apartment??” Mila asks genuinely surprised. She hadn’t realized just how close Yurio had gotten to Victor and Yuuri. But now she’s starting to see why everyone calls them The Podium Family. 

Putting the key in the knob Yurio turns and looks at her,” yeah they gave it to me for whenever Yakov gets too annoying...and for when Beka and I want to hang out.” 

Getting shy any time he talks about Otabek Altin, the young Russian whispers that last bit, turning a little so no one sees him blushing. But it was too late, they all noticed the pink tint and the change in his voice. 

Flustered, he hurries to turn the key to let themselves in as Phichit whisper yells “wait a minute Plisetsky!” 

But it was too late. Yurio pushed open the front door, the heavy scent of lavender pine trees thick in the air. Yurio practically stomped through the hallway from the front door that leads to the kitchen, with the rest of the group hesitantly following him. He could hear the sounds of heavy kissing which only pissed him off more. Shoulders hunched ready to curse the fuck out of those two for making him wait, Yurio stopped dead in his tracks, yelping. 

Behind the counter, where Yurio couldn’t see much only from their waist up, was the couple wrapped around each other making out. Victor and Yuuri hadn’t noticed the front door opening nor their party guests standing there in shock. 

“Are you fucking KIDDING ME RIGHT IN FRONT OF THE KATSUDON??” 

“What are you guys doing here??” Victor asks eyes widening. Out of reflex Yuuri jumped, reaching a little further from where he already was bent over to turn off the lights. As if that’d make it any better, light was streaming in from the kitchen windows, putting a spotlight on the joined couple in the dark room. This made Victor hiss, the omega pulling on his knot when he moved. 

It was only then Yurio put everything together, Chris’ joke and everyone’s hesitation to come in. Why they are standing there naked. 

Growling and eyes twitching, the younger alpha turned on his heels and stomped his way out the door, too embarrassed to meet anyone’s eyes.

Chris leaned a safe distance away against the wall, far enough to where he couldn’t see anything too scandalous, smirking as he switched the lights back on. All the other guests had snuck out the front door as soon as the lights had turned off. 

Yuuri was bright red all the way down to his chest covering his face. He peeked at the clock on the wall, seeing that it was already 5:51.  
“What happened to being here at 6:30??” He asked voice muffled. 

Giggling Chris says “Victor said 5:30 in the group chat.” 

“Did I say that? Hmm I meant 6:30.” Victor says scratching the back of his neck, mouth turning into one of his classic heart shapes. 

Yuuri drug his hands down his face, turning around to look at Victor. 

“Well I guess I’ll call Mahmoud’s down the street to see if they can get us a table,” Chris says pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“You two can meet us when you’re finished...” he looks the couple up and down “...enjoying your Katsudon.” Chris says with a wink before walking down the hallway out closing the front door as he leaves. 

After getting cleaned up, redressed, and calling Yakov to get Makka, they started their walk down the street to meet their friends. Holding hands and swinging their arms Victor breaks the awkward silence. 

“Sometimes I get so forgetful” he says tapping his finger on his chin smiling. 

Looking down at their matching rings shining in the low sunlight Yuuri smiled too. 

/Gosh I’m in love with a complete dork./

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Also I totally apologize for that meme I snuck in there I couldn’t help myself. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Follow me on Twitter I follow back @notunsp00kable
> 
> [Follow @notunsp00kable](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable?ref_src=twsrc%5Etfw)


End file.
